Canciones para Sarada
by Chikipayis
Summary: Sarada una chica de casi 17 años, se ha citado con Boruto, un chico de 20 años que ha conocido por internet. Cuando piensa que el chico no llegará a su cita y esta a punto de irse, tiene un divertido encuentro con un desconocido que le sacara una sonrisa...ese encuentro fue solo el inicio para envolverlos en un triangulo amoroso/(UA) BoruSaraMitsu/ Espero les guste esta adaptación
1. El inicio de todo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece al escritor BLUE JEANS. Yo solo la adapto**

 **Aclaración: Universo alternativo**

 **Advertencia: Habrá aparición de Ocs (con apariciones menores), quizás, algunos cambios como que en esta historia Bolt y Himawari no son hermanos (tampoco los pondré como pareja :P), etc. Bueno responderé las dudas que dejen en los comentarios (Si es que dejan uwu)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Seis de la tarde un día de marzo:**

Mira de nuevo su reloj y se sopla el flequillo. Da un vistazo de un lado a otro. Nada. Ni rastro de la flor roja

 **Dos días antes:**

 **Él:** "Llevaré una rosa roja para que sepas quien soy"

 **Ella:** "¿Una rosa roja? ¡Que clásico!"

 **Él:** Ya sabes que lo soy

 **Ella:** Yo llevaré una mochila fucsia con diseño de flores

 **Él:** ¡Que infantil eres!

 **Ella:** Ya sabes que lo soy

 **Seis y cuarto de la tarde un día de marzo**

"Idiota. Si al final resulta que ellas van a tener razón…" Sarada mira su reloj. Suspira. Se ajusta la falda que se ha comprado expresamente para la cita.

Da pequeños golpecitos con el tacón en el suelo. Empieza a estar realmente enfadada

 **Un día antes**

 **Ella:** ¿estás seguro de que lo vamos a hacer?

 **Él:** No. Pero tenemos que hacerlo

 **Ella:** Si no apareces…

 **Él:** apareceré

 **Seis y cuarto de la tarde un día de marzo**

Sarada se resigna. Si al menos le hubiese dado el número de su celular…Se pone la mano en la frente. Está acalorada y eso que esta haciendo mucho frío. No puede creer que él no se haya presentado. Vuelve a mirar a todas partes en busca de una flor roja. Nada

-Eres un idiota- dice en voz alta, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien la oiga

Se ha cansado de esperar. Esta empezando a tener frío. Saca un broche para el cabello de su mochila y se amarra una cola. Se había arreglado el cabello para la ocasión, pero ahora ya le daba igual.

"¿Y ahora?" Es pronto para volver a casa y por nada del mundo quiere ver la computadora. Necesita un buen café para aliviar las penas. Justo enfrente ve una cafetería.

Cruza la calle haciendo mil y una muecas de fastidio. Mientras espera que el semáforo se ponga en verde, recuerda la conversación con sus amigas en el instituto

 **Ese mismo día por la mañana**

 **Sarada:** "a las cinco y media"

 **Yodo:** "Sarada, no me lo puedo creer ¿De verdad has quedado con ese chico?"

 **Himawari:** "¡Eso esta fuerte!"

 **Sarada:** "Creo que es el momento de conocernos"

 **Chou Chou:** ¡Pero ni siquiera se han visto en fotos!

 **Sarada:** Ya lo sé pero nos gustamos no necesitamos fotos

 **Himawari:** ¿Pero si resulta ser un enfermo pervertido? ¿Qué pasa si no se presenta?

 **Sarada:** Se presentará

 **Chou Chou:** Puede que no

 **Sarada:** ¡Yo les digo que sí!

 **Profesor Shino:** Señorita Uchiha, ya sé que le entusiasman las matemáticas pero haga el favor de contenerse un poco en clase. Y ahora ¿puede usted salir a la pizarra a solucionar los ejercicios?

La conversación termina y ahora todas ríen menos Sarada que de mala gana, se levanta y se dirige a la pizarra.

 **Seis y Cuarenta de la tarde de un día de marzo**

Sarada abre la puerta de la cafetería. No hay nadie haciendo cola. Un chico calvo y delgado, con barbita, la tiende con una sonrisa. La chica pide un caramel macchiato, una especialidad con caramelo y vainilla. Paga lo que ordeno y sube al segundo piso para tratar de poner un poco de orden en su desordenada cabeza.

La sala esta prácticamente vacía. Una parejita tontea en un sillón cerca de uno de los ventanales que dan a la calle. Sarada los mira de reojo

"Que mala suerte, tienen el mejor sitio…"

Cerca de la pareja hay un sillón que le satisface, pero lo descarta al encontrarse demasiado cerca de la pareja. No quiere molestarlos. Así que finalmente se decide por un lugar alejado y esquinado, cerca de otra ventana, pero con menos luz y peor vista.

Sarada mira el tráfico de la ciudad. Esta pensativa y triste: tiene que reconocer ante sí misma que confiaba que él se presentaría. Tras dos meses hablando cada día, contándose cosas, riéndose, casi enamorándose…a la hora de la verdad, él había sido un cobarde. O quizá no era lo que decía ser y finalmente ha decidido no verla.

Da un sorbo a su café. Inevitablemente se mancha los labios y la espuma le deja una especie de bigotillo bajo la nariz. Intenta llegar con la lengua, pero es inútil. El caramelo y la espuma han hecho de las suyas

"Maldición, no he cogido servilletas y no quiero pasar delante de esa parejita otra vez"

Mira en su mochila, pero no encuentra pañuelos. Suspira. Saca el libro que llevaba dentro y lo coloca sobre la mesa para continuar su rastreo con menos obstáculos. Nada

Durante la exploración en su mochila, un chico ha entrado en la sala y se ha sentado justo en el sillón en frente de Sarada. En el segundo suspiro, al levantar su cabeza, ella lo ve. La esta mirando. Es guapo. Le sonríe. Sarada recuerda que aún esta manchada y disimuladamente arroja el libro al suelo. Cuando se agacha para recogerlo, aprovecha y con la mano se limpia la boca, los labios, hasta se frota la nariz por si acaso. Esta salvada.

Pero de repente su rostro bajo la mesa se topa con el rostro de un chico guapo que se ha acercado y está agachado junto a ella. Sin decir nada el joven saca una servilleta y se lo da.

-Toma-le dice mientras le ofrece la servilleta con una sonrisa maravillosa –Aunque igual ya no la necesitas

Sarada se quiere morir al escuchar al joven guapo de la maravillosa sonrisa. Sus mejillas enrojecen y al incorporarse con el libro en la mano, se da un cabezazo contra la mesa

-¡Auch!

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-No- Sarada ve al chico de pie. Es bastante alto, lleva una sudadera negra y unos pantalones vaqueros azules algo gastados. Tiene unos ojos de color ámbar, también tiene la piel pálida y lleva el pelo un poco más largo de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Pero debía admitir que era guapo- Y tampoco necesito la servilleta

El joven sonríe y arroja la servilleta a uno de los tachos.

-Muy bien. Me vuelvo a mi sitio

La azabache agacha la mirada y espera a que el desconocido se siente de nuevo. Cuando intuye que el joven está sentado, levanta un poco la vista para comprobarlo. Así es

"Que guapo es… ¡Basta! ¿En que tonterías piensas Sarada?". Un leve dolor donde se ha dado el golpe, la devuelve a la realidad, pero al tocarse no tiene ningún _**chichón.**_ "Menos mal solo eso me faltaba"

"Hija tienes una cabeza muy dura", le suele decir su madre a menudo y tenía que darle la razón

Sarada sonríe por primera vez en la tarde. Da un nuevo sorbo a su bebida, esta vez con cuidado de no mancharse y abre el libro donde horas antes lo había dejado. Era sobre una chica que se enamora de un chico mayor que ella.

Mientras leía recordó que ese día la dejaron plantada. Aquel idiota…

Casi sin querer, mira el sillón donde esta el chico de la bonita sonrisa. Esta vez él no la estaba mirando

-No puede ser- se le escapa a Sarada en voz alta. El joven esta leyendo un libro, prácticamente a punto ya de terminarlo. Sarada inclina la cabeza para leer el título y asegurase de que no se equivoca, ese libro era el mismo libro que ella leía

En esos momentos, el chico se da cuenta de que los ojos de Sarada están puestos sobre él. La observa, después dirige su mirada hacia la portada del libro y finalmente sonríe

-¿Te esta gustando?- le pregunto el joven alzando un poco la voz

-¿Perdona?- pregunta la azabache con sorpresa

-He visto antes, cuando se te había caído el libro…, bueno, en realidad, cuando llegué vi que estábamos leyendo el mismo libro. Y te preguntaba si te esta gustando

-Ah, eso. Sí me esta gustando

-Es una bonita historia. Espera…

Entonces el joven se levanta del sillón, coge su bebida y su libro y se sienta al lado de Sarada. La chica sorprendida, vuelve a sonrojarse. Le parece demasiado simpático.

-¿Te importa? Es para no estar gritando todo el tiempo…

-No, claro siéntate

Pero justo en ese instante suena con fuerza _I really like you,_ de Carly Rae Jepsen, dentro de la mochila fucsia. Sarada se apresura a buscar su teléfono móvil.

Varios segundos después da por fin con el teléfono. Es Yodo

-Perdona, es una amiga- le explica en voz bajita al chico que le vuelve a sonreír una vez más y le hace un gesto para que no se preocupara y que vaya a contestar. Ella se levanta y camina hacia otra parte de la sala. La parejita ya se ha ido.

-¿Si…?

-Amiga, ¿Qué tal va la cosa?- Pregunta rápidamente Yodo al escuchar la voz de su amiga- ¿Estamos interrumpiendo?

-¿Interrumpimos? ¿La cosa?

-Sí estamos aquí Himawari, Chou y yo reunidas. Digan hola chicas…-un escandaloso _hola_ seguido de un insulto amistoso, se oye al otro lado del móvil-¿Ves como te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti? ¿Qué tal va tu cita?

"Uff, la cita" Ahora cae. Pero no tiene que dar explicaciones a sus amigas en ese momento y menos darles la razón. Así que no les dirá que el idiota no se ha presentado.

-Bien, "la cosa" va bien. Pero no puedo hablar ahora mismo. Estoy muy ocupada y…

-¡Uhhh! Muy ocupada…mmm. Bueno no te molestamos más, Sarada. Queremos que nos cuentes todos los detalles mañana, Chicas despídanse

Y con un sonoro adiós, seguido de otro insulto cariñoso, se termina la llamada

Sarada cierra los ojos. Suspira. "Están locas". Y se dirige otra vez a su asiento. El chico de piel pálida está de pie y lleva el libro bajo el brazo

-Me tengo que ir ya se me ha hecho tarde. En diez minutos empiezan mis clases

"Las clases" "¿Qué clases a estas horas?" "¿Estará en una academia?"

-Fue un placer conocerte. Espero que el final del libro te guste

Y sin nada más el lindo chico de sonrisa bonita sale corriendo de la cafetería. Sarada se decide sentar mientras piensa que ya es hora de volver a su casa, tomar un relajante baño y olvidarse por un buen tiempo de la computadora. Coge el libro para guardarlo, pero percibe algo extraño. El separador no es el suyo y además esta en la última página

"Ese tonto se ha equivocado de libro y se ha llevado el mío"

Abre el libro por el final y en la parte de arriba escrito con bolígrafo azul, puede leer

-"Por si quieres hablar sobre el libro, esperó que te guste el final"

La nota le saca una sonrisa y termina sacando una carcajada. Guarda el libro en la mochila fucsia con flores y camina hacia las escaleras de la planta alta, sin poder evitar una sonrisa tonta

"Y este extraño va y me dice que espera que me guste el final del libro. Que tonto…" pero hablando de tontos…

En ese momento otro joven alto, atractivo de cabello rubio, sube a toda velocidad las escaleras de la cafetería. Va tan rápido que no ve a Sarada, al tropezar con ella la chica cae contra el suelo y él casi se cae encima, pero consigue saltarla y termina de rodillas justo detrás. De sus manos resbala una rosa roja. Ambos se miran sorprendidos. Él sonríe al ver la mochila fucsia con flores en el suelo…

.

.

Adivinen quienes son los chicos que se encontraron con Sara-chan, bueno si tienen dudas déjenlas en los comentarios, y comenten que tal les pareció. Nos vemos pronto. DEJEN REVIEW


	2. Amar en Secreto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece al escritor BLUE JEANS. Yo solo la adapto**

 **Aclaración: Universo alternativo**

 **Advertencia: Habrá aparición de Ocs (con apariciones menores), quizás, algunos cambios como que en esta historia Bolt y Himawari no son hermanos (tampoco los pondré como pareja :P), etc. Bueno responderé las dudas que dejen en los comentarios (Si es que dejan uwu)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Más o menos a esa hora en otro sitio de la ciudad**

También él mira el reloj. También él suspira

Inojin esta sentado en el suelo encima de una alfombra, haciendo la tarea de matemáticas. De fondo suena una canción romántica.

No puede evitar pensar en ella. Y se le encoge el corazón, suspira. Como quisiera poder vivir sin ti, suena en la canción de uno de sus grupos favoritos. Eso es lo que él querría: Poder vivir sin ella

"Concéntrate, Inojin…los deberes, matemática, las notas… ¡Pero así no puedo!"

Se levanta y pone en silencio su reproductor mp3. No le gusta la idea de cortar la canción que a él tanto le gusta, pero, si no, es imposible concentrarse. Vuelve a la alfombra a terminar los dichosos problemas de matemática. Necesita concentración.

Encoge las piernas situando la derecha sobre la izquierda. Hace movimientos de relajación con el cuello. Luego coloca sobre su cabeza el cuaderno de matemática. Hace equilibrio y no se cae, cierra los ojos y de su boca sale un "ohmmmmm" de cinco segundos, luego otro "ohmmmmmmmm" un poco más largo, de pronto escucha una tos desde la puerta de su habitación.

-Ejem, ahora entiendo porque no tienes novia

Su prima sonríe y sus amigas no pueden evitar una pequeña carcajada detrás. Inojin abre los ojos, descruza las piernas y se quita el cuaderno de la cabeza. Se ha puesto rojo como un tomate. Las mira nervioso y espera que ella no este allí. Parece que no. Solo son su prima y dos de las pesadas de sus amigas

-¿Qué quieres, Yodo?

-Decirte que saldremos. Mi tío y mi tía salieron. A ver qué haces…¿eh?

La chica silba mirando hacia arriba y pone una cara picara

-Pues que voy a hacer…terminar estos ejercicios

-¿Estas haciendo matemática? luego me pasas la tarea

-¡Y a nosotras también!- se escucha desde el pasillo, Inojin mira a su prima con resignación

-¿Por qué no te esfuerzas un poco? No me extraña que repitieras el curso. No vale con que tu primo menor te iguale, si no que quieres que te adelante…Deberías avergonzarte, Yodo

-No seas tonto. Si lo hice para estar en clase con estas tontas- se burla Yodo, señalando a Chou Chou y Himawari. Y de improviso se lanza al suelo encima de su pequeño primo

-Pero, ¿Qué haces? ¡Para de una vez!

Tirados en la alfombra, Yodo no para de hacerle cosquillas a Inojin

-¿Quién es el primito más guapo y bueno del mundo mundial y del universo universal?

Las dos amigas, detrás, ríen sin para al ver la cómica escena entre ambos primos

-¡Vale! ¡Basta! Luego te paso la tarea, pero ya déjame en paz. Eres…

-…increíble ¿Verdad?- y le da un abrazó y un beso en la mejilla a Inojin- Nos vemos primito

Luego se levanta se acomoda la ropa y tras salir de la habitación, cierra la puerta. Que pesadilla compartir clase con ella. No solo tenia que soportarla en casa sino que este era el segundo año, que la veía a todas horas en el instituto. A Inojin no le causaba ninguna gracia. Para colmo de los males, su prima se había convertido en una de las mejores amigas de….

El teléfono de Inojin suena, esta encima del escritorio. ¿Sera ella? No puede ser. Nunca le llama pero quizás…

Inojin se levanta con torpeza, casi resbalándose, pero al fin llega al escritorio. Decepción: son sus padres

-Dime, mamá…

-Hijo, llegaremos tarde. Háganse la cena, tienen varias cosas en el refrigerador

-si mamá

-Y dile a Yodo que cene algo, que siempre esta con esas tonterías de la dieta

-si mamá

\- Y que haga su tarea

-Si mamá

-Y…

-Madre…-interrumpe Inojin- ¿Todo esto no deberías decírselo a Yodo, que es la mayor?

Su madre se queda callada al otro lado del teléfono durante unos breves segundos

-No- termina contestando con rotundidad- Si pasa algo ya sabes…Un beso cariño. Te quiero.

El chico mueve la cabeza de un lado para el otro y deja otra vez el móvil en su escritorio. Camina hacia su mp3 y vuelve a subir el volumen. _Enchanted de Owl city._ De pie escucha y tararea un trozo de la canción. Luego se agacha y recoge lo que tenía sobre la alfombra. De su cuaderno de matemáticas cae una foto antigua de la chica que lo traía perdidamente enamorado. Era hermosa.

Bueno, tal vez hermosa no sea la palabra, ya que sale sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo. Pero para Inojin ella siempre esta hermosa. Le tiene puesta la mano por detrás, abrazándola. Si ella supiera que estaría abrazándola cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo de cada día…

Se imagina él mismo abrazándola y besándola. No pararía de saborear sus labios, su boca…y es que la quiere. La ama con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Como es que hay gente que diga que a los diecisiete no saben lo que es el amor…! Que eso no es un amor verdadero, entonces ¿Qué es?

Si le duele con tan solo pensarlo…

Mira su reloj. ¿Qué estará haciendo ella ahora? ¿Y si la llama? NO, no quiere ser un pesado. ¿Un mensaje? No, tampoco eso seria peor. ¿Y si no le responde como ha pasado otras veces? Se pone, nervioso, tenso. Cree que a ella él le importa lo más mínimo. Es duro amar en silencio

La computadora. Internet. Seguro que a esta hora esta conectada en el chat. Últimamente su prima dice que entra mucho, más de lo habitual. Aunque aveces tarde en contestarle. Silencios largos, silencios eternos…

Inojin entra al chat y teclea la barra de conectados. No está. Sale del chat y apaga el ordenador. Finalmente derrotado, se tumba en la cama con la almohada sobre la cabeza. En su mp3 suena labios compartidos

- _Sarada Uchiha, si solo supieras…._

.

.

.

Ya sé es corto, pero es que así es el capitulo :p , el siguiente es más largo, espero les guste. Nos vemos los quiere Chiky (tratare de subir pronto el cap). DEJEN REVIEW


	3. Retraso y Entrevista

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece al escritor BLUE JEANS. Yo solo la adapto**

 **Aclaración: Universo alternativo**

 **Advertencia: Habrá aparición de Ocs (con apariciones menores), quizás, algunos cambios como que en esta historia Bolt y Himawari no son hermanos (tampoco los pondré como pareja :P), etc. Bueno responderé las dudas que dejen en los comentarios (Si es que dejan uwu)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Ese Día de marzo, en la misma ciudad, unas horas antes del encuentro de Boruto y Sarada.**

La redacción esta completamente vacía. Solo queda el jefe, encerrado como siempre en su pequeño despacho, y él, que además esta a punto de terminar un artículo de una banda que esta de moda.

Bajito, muy bajito, en la computadora suena _All of me de John Legend,_ es una canción muy hermosa.

Boruto relee una vez más lo que ha escrito. Prácticamente, cada vez que escribe una línea, examina el texto entero. "Ya casi esta" piensa. Escribir, la música…: esto es lo que le gusta de verdad. Bueno, la revista no es gran cosa y el sueldo tampoco. Pero es su primer trabajo serio a sus 20 años y quizá con el tiempo, pueda llegar a más. Por ahora se conforma con lo que tiene. Otros compañeros de su carrera aún no tenían empleo mientras él escribe sobre lo que le gusta.

La canción termina, Boruto sonríe. Recuerda que una vez le paso la canción que acababa de terminar a Sarada por el chat. Ella no la conocía por el titulo, pero cuando la escuchó dijo: " _Esa canción la he escuchado antes…"_

No pudo evitar sonreír recordando las conversaciones con la chica que en las últimas semanas le había robado un trocito del corazón. ¿Estaba enamorado?

Esa tarde darían un pasito más. Después de dos meses hablando cada día, por fin se iban a ver, se iban a tocar…

Entonces descubriría si realmente aquella chica le gustaba de verdad.

En ese momento se abre la puerta del despacho del jefe. Kiba Inuzuka, con aire triunfalista y a pasos acelerados, avanza hasta la mesa en la que Boruto estaba terminando su artículo.

-Lo conseguimos: confirmado. Esta tarde nos visita Mirai para una entrevista

-¿Mirai? ¿"Esa" Mirai?

-¿Cuántas cantantes conoces que se llamen Mirai, Boruto?

Mirai, se había convertido en las últimas semanas en un fenómeno social. Cualquier joven y adolescente llevaba en su celular la canción _Ilusionas mi corazón_ , el tema número uno en las listas de ventas del mes anterior. La joven cantante había irrumpido de una manera abrumadora en el panorama musical con su primer single.

-¡Que suerte! ¿Usted se encargara de la entrevista?

-No Bolt, lo harás tú. Miku y Tei no están en la ciudad. Y yo estoy muy mayor para este tipo de entrevistas. Tú te entenderás mejor con ella: Es solo un año mayor que tú

Boruto solo pudo formar una sonrisa un poco nerviosa

¡Precisamente esa tarde tenía que ser…!

La tarde que tenía libre, la tarde que había quedado con Sarada… _"Un periodista no tiene horarios, Boruto, siempre debemos estar dispuestos",_ le solía comentar su jefe cuando le veía mirar el reloj al acercarse la hora de salida de la redacción

-¿Y a que hora va a venir?- preguntó el chico preocupado

-Pues su agente nos ha dicho que cerca a las 4 de la tarde

Boruto calculó el tiempo que le llevaría aquello y llegar después a su cita, podría alcanzarle tiempo pero no tendría tiempo para arreglarse, pero eso no le importa demasiado. Él siempre estaba correctamente vestido: elegante, pero al mismo tiempo desenfadado. No era costumbre sino su estilo

-Muy bien, me encargare de la entrevista

-Perfecto, Bolt, aquí tienes- una carpeta con fotos, entrevistas anteriores, artículos sobre Mirai y su Cd caen encima de la mesa del joven periodista

\- Me pondré a buscar información de inmediato…- dice con una sonrisa forzada al ver la cantidad de cosas

Mientras buscaba información el rubio sonríe. ¿Sabría su jefe que cuando había poco trabajo, hablaba con Sarada desde la computadora de la redacción?

Durante casi 2 horas, Boruto se olvida del mundo y estudia a fondo todo lo relacionado con la cantante, incluso ha escuchado su disco un par de veces. A las cuatro menos cuarto ha terminado de preparar la entrevista _"Debo hacer esto rápido para llegar a la cita" pensó_

Entra a la oficina de su jefe, Kiba empezó a leer cada parte de la entrevista, además él sabe que eso solo es el 50% de la entrevista de lo que realmente saldrá cuando este con ella. Su jefe termina de inspeccionar el trabajo y sonríe complacido:

-Esto esta muy bien. No cabe duda de que serás un gran periodista y que pronto emigraras de esta pequeña redacción.

El halago de Kiba produce una gran sonrisa en Boruto aunque no puede evitar mirar el reloj con algo de ansiedad.

-Son las cuatro y cuarto debe de estar por llegar- señala el jefe

Pero a las cuatro y media Mirai no ha llegado. Ni a las cinco en punto, la joven cantante no aparece en la redacción. Boruto esta realmente nervioso, no puede creer que esto le esta pasando, mira su reloj cada medio minuto

Esta seguro que llegara tarde a su encuentro con Sarada. En un intento desesperado quiere enviarle un mensaje. Pero recuerda que no se habían dado sus celulares

Tensión, nervios… ¡Mierda las cinco y media! Sarada debe de estar esperándole, con su mochila fucsia. ¡La Rosa! No se había acordado en toda la tarde que debía de llevar una rosa. Cuando pensaba que ya todo estaba perdido, el jefe grita

-¡Ya esta aquí!- grita Kiba desde la puerta del despacho. La chica que trabaja en recepción se lo acababa de comunicar. Acto seguido el jefe corre para recibir a la invitada

Boruto suspira y se dirige a la entrada de la redacción. Por la puerta entran conversando amigablemente Kiba y el representante de la chica, Konohamaru vestido con chaqueta y corbata. Mirai solo sonríe, sin decir nada

-Perdón por el retraso. Ya sabemos como son estas cosas de los medios, ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de la hora que era

Boruto, que en estos momentos se ha unido al trió, arquea las cejas, aunque trata de disimular su disgusto

-Ah, Bolt, aquí estas- dice Kiba tomando del brazo al rubio- él es el que entrevistara a Mirai

El joven estrecha la mano del representante y luego, algo confuso, da dos besos a la cantante, a la que en un principio se había propuesto saludar con la mano.

Mirai es mucho más guapa que en las fotos, emana luz de su presencia y su rostro transmite calma. Tiene una sonrisa hermosa y sus ojos son de un color rojo muy brillante, es pequeñita, de esas personas que suelen ir diciendo que las cosas buenas vienen en frascos pequeños. Lo único que podría desentonar de aquella chica era que tenía algunas mechitas de su largo cabello azabache de color rojo fuego, sin embargo a ella le quedaba como si fuera natural. Aunque en sus actuaciones tenga ropa más llamativa, en la entrevista ha ido con unos jeans ajustados oscuros y una camiseta roja y negra bastante discreta.

-Bueno chicos, los dejamos solos para que se concentren en la entrevista- señala una sala al final del pasillo

Cuando se quedan solos, Boruto invita a la joven a que se siente en un sofá. Él acerca otro y se sienta frente a ella

-Antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón- se anticipa Mirai- Lo lamento mucho de verdad, de seguro tienes algo que hacer…

-No te preocupes, solamente estaba preparando la entrevista- miente Boruto

La chica lo mira y esboza una linda sonrisa

-Bueno, no insisto más, empecemos con las entrevistas…

Boruto asiente y pone en marcha la grabadora. La entrevista resulta tal y como pretendía. Amena, divertida, personal sin llegar a intimar en la vida de Mirai. Lo cierto es que aquella chica de 21 años, casi hace olvidar a Boruto que tiene la cita que llevaba esperando desde hace desde que conoció a Sarada.

-Pues ya esta. Hemos acabado- dice el periodista apagando la grabadora

-Ha sido muy agradable- señala ella levantándose del sillón- una cosa, Bolt ¿Tienes coche?

Este la mira sorprendido

-No

-Vale, entonces dime a donde te llevo

La cara del rubio es de desconcierto absoluto

-¿A que te refieres?

-Vamos…No perdamos tiempo, he venido en mi coche, luego vendré por Konohamaru

Mirai coge de la mano a Bolt y ambos salen corriendo de la redacción, corren por la calle. Siguen corriendo hasta el peculiar _Audi_ más peculiar de toda la ciudad. Boruto queda boquiabierto cuando ve aquel coche rojo con capota negra.

-¡Hace juego con tu pelo!-bromea sonriente

La chica no dice nada, pero le sonríe. En el camino, el rubio le cuenta la historia por encima, sin entrar en detalles como que Sarada y él aún no se han visto. La chica con mechas rojas escucha atentamente y conduce lo más rápido que puede hasta el lugar donde Sarada Y Boruto debieron encontrarse hace más de una hora

-¡Espera! ¡Para un momento!- gritó él de improviso

Mirai obedece y aparca rápidamente en doble fila. Boruto se baja. A los dos minutos regresa con una rosa roja en la mano

-Un chico clásico- ríe ella y sigue conduciendo como alma que lleva al diablo hasta el punto de encuentro.

Por fin llegan

-Me quedo aquí. Muchas gracias Mirai-dice bajándose del coche y asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla

-Es lo menos que podía hacer. Que tengas suerte, Bolt y si ella no te perdona yo te hago justificante.

Y la joven con las mechitas rojas, número uno en todas las listas musicales del país, guiña el ojo, aprieta el acelerador y se aleja de allí.

Boruto corre hasta el lugar exacto donde días antes habían acordado el encuentro.

Mira a un lado y a otro, alrededor y a lo lejos. Busca entre la gente sentada en los bancos cercanos. Pero Sarada no esta era de esperar…

"Habrá pensado que soy un idiota y que me he echado atrás "vistazo al reloj. Tardísimo, resopla. Vuelve a mirar hacia todas partes. Nada

-Joven…-una voz delicada, una mano en su hombro sorprende a Boruto, cuando se gira ve a una anciana con un organillo y un recipiente lleno de barquillos

-Dígame, señora- pregunta el rubio algo desconcertado

-¿Esta buscando a alguien, verdad?

-¡Si! ¿Ha visto a una joven de cabello azabache con una mochila fucsia?

-Con esa descripción, a muchas…pero una se ha pasado delante de mí como hace una hora mirando el reloj. Se metió en aquella cafetería hace un rato- dice la anciana señalando la cafetería cruzando la calle- Lo que no sé es si aún esta ahí

-¡Muchísimas gracias señora!

Boruto corre lo más rápido que puede, saltándose incluso los semáforos y escuchando algún que otro insulto de algunos conductores al cruzar la calle cuando no debía

Entra en la cafetería como si de un corredor se tratase. Tres jóvenes extranjeras que hacen cola para pedir su bebida se le quedan mirando.

Entonces ve las escaleras y subiendo de dos en dos, llega hasta arriba donde una no llega no pudo esquivarlo y termina cayéndose al suelo. Boruto consigue no pisarla y en su impulso cae de rodillas justo detrás. La rosa resbala de su mano. Al ver aquella mochila fucsia con flores y la mirada de aquella chica comprende que su cita con Sarada acaba de empezar. Èl también la mira y sonríe.

-Perdona por el retraso…encantado soy Boruto

Sarada tarda en reaccionar. Ante ella esta el chico con el que lleva hablando hace tiempo por internet. Dos meses de bromas, risas, iconos, canciones, juegos, palabras. Pero ni siquiera se habían enviado una foto, sin embargo ella estaba convencida de que le gustaba. Y ahora estaba a su lado. Como si fuera un sueño, algo irreal…

Boruto se pone de pie y le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sarada lo mira a los ojos, es realmente lindo. Más de lo que ella había pensado

-Yo puedo levantarme sola-dice la chica con seriedad

Bolt no puede dejar de verla. Es muy guapa, más de lo que el muchas veces se había imaginado

La chica se levanta como puede, ayudándose de ambas manos. Se acomoda la ropa y su cabello y baja por las escaleras sin decir nada

-Lo siento- se disculpa Boruto recogiendo la rosa y siguiéndola de cerca- Todo ha sido por…

-Shhhhhhh, no digas nada- le interrumpe ella con una sonrisa- llegaste tarde pero llegaste, eso es lo que importa

El joven periodista no aparta la mirada de la suya. Tiene ganas de besarla. Ya es de noche, caminan por la ciudad tomados de la mano como una pareja. A la luz de las farolas y con el ruido de los autos y de las motos de fondo. A pesar de todo el ruido eso no impide que se sintieran solos. Como si nada más existiese solo Sarada y Boruto, como si fueran novios de toda la vida

-Así que has entrevistado a Mirai…-comenta ella, caminando de espaldas unos pasos por delante, le encantan sus hermosos ojos azules

-Si…ella es muy simpática- dijo dándole una sonrisa- ella es la que me ha traído

-¿Es muy bonita?- preguntó ella de repente

Boruto piensa bien lo que va a decir, pues no quiere arruinar la cita. La verdad es que la cantante le ha parecido una chica hermosa.

-Es una chica normal- termina respondiendo

-Mientes- refunfuña ella- seguro es más linda que yo

Boruto pone una mano en la barbilla y se la frota

-Pues ahora que lo dices…quizá- dice con aire divertido

-¡Idiota!- grita Sarada, haciéndole ver que se enfada y se acerca a golpearle

Boruto la esquiva y corre divertido alejándose de ella, pasaron varios minutos mientras jugaban de esa manera, como si fueran dos pequeños niños. Y así hasta que finalmente se deja atrapar y se abrazan. Su primer abrazo

-Sentémonos, allí- dijo Sarada- estoy cansada

Es un vacío en una pequeña plaza con una fuente iluminada detrás. Sarada se sienta en el banco y cuando Boruto se iba a sentar a su lado, pone la mano para evitarlo

-Espera

-¿No quieres que me siente a tu lado?

-Desfila para mí

El rubio no sabe si reírse o simplemente ignorarlo

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Muy en serio. Quiero saber si todas las descripciones que me diste por chat eran reales.

El joven se echa a reír, pero acepta dándose por vencido

-De acuerdo, solo para que veas que yo no miento

Boruto se coloca en frente y comienza a caminar en línea recta. No lo hace mal. Sarada cruza las piernas y mira con atención. Bolt se quita la chaqueta y continúa desfilando. La luz que embellece la fuente lo ilumina, finalmente el chico se detiene ante ella esperando el veredicto

-¿Y bien?, esperó que aprecies las cosas que hago por ti…-dijo con una sonrisa

-Mmmmm, es cierto que tienes los hombros anchos. Creo que si mides metro ochenta y cuatro, como decías, tampoco parece que me hayas mentido con el peso

-Bueno yo…

-Espera no he terminado. Agáchate

El joven suspira, no entiende pero obedece. Tiene su cara justo en frente de la chica, ambos sostienen la mirada unos segundos larguísimos.

-Si son azules- dice ella por fin

Pero sus miradas no se desvían, los ojos de ambos siguen fijos en el otro, los ojos azules de Boruto y los ojos ónix de Sarada, perdidos entre ambos

-¿P-puedo pedirte algo? Pregunta Boruto. Ella sonríe

-No hace falta, amor- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara- puedes besarme

Sarada acerca sus labios a los de Boruto y los roza un instante con los suyos para terminar dándole un primer beso rápido, luego otro un poco más largo y profundo. Y asì fue como con la luz de la luna en una noche despejada, con el ruido del agua de una fuente como banda sonora, Sarada y Boruto se dieron su primer beso

.

.

.

AHHHHHHHH BUENO…. Quiero aclarar algunas cosas: en primer lugar, aquí habrá muchos líos amorosos XD que ustedes ya se darán cuenta conforme avanza la historia, pero el principal triangulo amoroso es el BoruSaraMitsu (seeeeee se pondrá bueno), y también habrá más parejas :3, quizás aparezca Shikadai Xd,TRATARE DE SUBIR OTRO CAPI MUY RAPIDO. Adiós . Dejen Review


	4. Castigo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece al escritor BLUE JEANS. Yo solo la adapto**

 **Aclaración: Universo alternativo**

 **Advertencia: Habrá aparición de Ocs (con apariciones menores), quizás, algunos cambios como que en esta historia Bolt y Himawari no son hermanos (tampoco los pondré como pareja :P), etc. Bueno responderé las dudas que dejen en los comentarios (Si es que dejan uwu)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Esa misma noche de un día cualquiera de Marzo.**

Sarada gira la llave de la puerta de su casa. Es tarde, para ella, muy tarde. Sabe que le espera una buena llamada de atención por parte de sus padres, pero le da igual. No hay ningún regaño de sus padres que no valga una noche como aquella.

Minutos antes, en el taxi de vuelta a casa, acompañada por él, suena su teléfono es la quinta llamada. Esta vez contesta, haciéndole un gesto a Boruto como diciendo "Estoy muerta, me va caer de grande". El chico junta las manos y le pide perdón

-Ya estoy llegando, mamá. Me he retrasado haciendo la tarea en casa de Chou Chou

-¿Sabes la hora que es? ¿Por qué no me contestas el teléfono?

-Lo lamento no lo había escuchado

-¡Llevo más de una hora llamándote! ¡Tu padre estaba a punto de llamar a la policía! Solo tienes dieciséis años…no puedes estar a estas horas por ahí. ¡Mañana tienes clases!- gritaba una mujer de cabello rosa a través del teléfono

-Son unos exagerados. Y pronto cumpliré diecisiete ¿recuerdas?

-¿Exagerados? Tu…

-Madre, ahora no puedo hablar, llegare dentro de un momento- dijo la azabache harta de la conversación

-¿Cómo que no puedes hablar? ¿Dónde demonios estás?

-ya llego un beso mamá- y cuelga.

Entra lenta y silenciosamente en casa, pero el oído de los padres esperando a su hija es tan fino como el de un murciélago. Y ambos salen al mismo tiempo a la sala. Al mismo paso: un, dos, paso ligero, los dos con la misma cara de enfado.

-¡Castigada un mes!- es lo primero que sale de la boca de su madre

-¿Un mes? Creo que eres demasiado buena, Sakura ¡Dos meses como mínimo!- dice su padre bastante serio

-Me parece bien, Sasuke. Dos meses sin salir de tu habitación

Sarada refunfuña. Sabe que ahora es mejor no decir nada, mañana pedirá perdón, prometerá que nunca lo volverá a hacer y sus padres se olvidaran del castigo.

-Sube a tu cuarto. Y nada de computadora ni televisión ¡Ni una luz encendida en cinco minutos!- le dice su padre

La chica no dice nada y sube a su habitación, haciendo sonar sus pasos cada vez que pisa la escalera; ella sabe que sus padres tienen la razón, por lo menos esta vez la tienen. Pero debe fingir estar enojada, sin embargo por dentro en su interior, su corazón esta dando saltos de felicidad. No puede dejar de pensar en los labios de Boruto, en su boca, en sus caricias, en sus abrazos y que mientras le abrazaba acariciaba su cabello ¿Se estaría enamorando?

Sarada entra a su habitación y se lanza de cabeza a la cama. Coge su pequeño tomate de peluche, que en el centro tiene una carita bastante tierna y lo abraza

-¡Tusi! ¡Estoy muy feliz!- grita, apretando a su almohada, su compañero de sueños que ahora se hacen realidad

Sarada acuesta a _Tusi_ a su lado, se da vuelta, coloca las manos detrás de la nuca y mira al techo de la habitación. Todo esta oscuro. Solo una pequeña luz baña la habitación: la luz de la hermosa luna. Que sensación tan maravillosa tiene dentro…

En ese momento un leve "toc toc" suena en la puerta. Sarada se incorpora y se sienta en la cama. ¡Ufff, sus padres otra vez!

-Pasen- dice con voz desganada

La puerta se abre despacio. No son sus padres: una pequeña figura de larga cabellera rosa y ojos negros con pijama de un gatito blanco y decoraciones rosa entra y enciende la luz.

-Hikari, ¿Qué haces despierta?- pregunta la azabache sorprendida

-Solo quería darte las buenas noches, hermanita

Su hermana pequeña se acerca a la cama, la abraza y le da un beso.

-Buenas noches, princesa- dijo Sarada revolviéndole un poco su cabello

-¿Por qué te estaban gritando mami y papi? ¿Has hecho algo muy malo?

-Pues…- Sarada no sabe que contestar a su hermanita de cinco años- Si…creo

-¿Y te han castigado?

-Si

-Sarada, ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa en todo momento en la boca si sabes que te han castigado?

Sarada al escuchar el comentario de su pequeña hermana no puede evitar soltar una carcajada

-Cuando seas más grande lo comprenderás. Ahora ¡A LA CAMA!

Hikari le da otro beso y sale corriendo de la habitación. La niña de cabello rosa no entiende muy bien lo que su hermana mayor acaba de decir, pero quiere que la próxima vez que ella se porte mal le pongan el mismo castigo que ha Sarada. ¡Ella quiere estar tan feliz como su hermana!

.

.

 **En un lugar apartado de la ciudad, esa misma noche de marzo.**

 _Fin._

Fascinante. Precioso. Encantador…

A Mitsuki se le agotan los adjetivos para calificar la novela que acaba leer, definitivamente se ha convertido en uno de sus favoritos.

Escondido bajo la tímida luz que entra por una de las ventanas de su habitación y la pequeña lámpara encendida, cierra el libro y degusta el agridulce sabor del final. Por un lado se siente satisfecho de haber encontrado una historia así. Por otro lado le entristece que no haya más páginas. Los personajes dejaron de existir

En ese momento le viene a la cabeza la chica de la cafetería. A decir verdad, la ha tenido en la cabeza desde que la vio buscando algo en aquella graciosa mochila fucsia con flores. Es una chica hermosa, especial. Se ríe al recordar el golpe que se dio contra la mesa, cuando sus ojos se encontraron cuando se agacho a recoger el libro. El mismo libro que él estaba leyendo ¿Acaso sería el destino? ¿La volverá a ver?

Mitsuki se levanta de la cama y va hacia la mesa en la que tiene la computadora portátil. Lo enciende y rápidamente entra al chat para ver si la desconocida de Starbucks le ha enviado una solicitud, después de todo el le había escrito su nombre detrás del libro para que lo agregara. Sin embargo no hay nadie que le haya enviado una solicitud, entonces decide mirar sus notificaciones, no hay nada interesante.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué lo iba a Agregar? Tal vez a ella le ha molestado el gesto de cambiar los libros. Quizá hasta se ha reído de él cuando ha visto lo que ha escrito en la última página. Seguramente piensa que es un idiota… uno de los más grandes que hay

Entonces Mitsuki siente un poco de vergüenza de lo que ha hecho, de su romanticismo…Pero él es así, no puede evitarlo. El deseo desahogarse recorre su cuerpo. Sabe que es lo que necesita, se acerca a una funda donde se encuentra su tesoro más valioso. Lo toma y sale de su habitación. Camina por el pasillo que finaliza en una escalera. Arriba en el techo hay una pequeña trampilla, la abre y sube. La noche es estrellada, despejada, con una luna brillante. La ciudad se ve muy hermosa desde esa pequeña ladera donde vive hace unos meses. Alejado, pero al mismo tiempo tan cerca de todo. Siente una ligera brisa fría que penetra en él haciéndole temblar, pero no le importa, vale totalmente la pena.

El peli celeste se sienta apoyando su espalda contra la pared y saca el instrumente de su estuche, lo limpia un poco con un pañuelo y empieza a tocar y se entrega totalmente al saxofón con una hermosa melodía.

Lo que él no sabe es que tendrá noticias de la chica de cabello azabache más pronto de lo que cree…

 **En una Zona más céntrica de la ciudad, aproximadamente a la misma hora en la que Mitsuki toca el saxofón.**

Paga el taxi y con paso firme entra en su edificio. Sube en ascensor hasta la planta en la que tiene un pequeño apartamento donde, hace unas semanas vive solo.

Llega hasta la puerta, abre y entra. Todo lo hace con una sonrisa en la boca. A veces hasta silba feliz la aquella canción: _Ilusionas mi corazón_

Boruto se quita la chaqueta y lo deja en el perchero de la entrada. Esta feliz, todo ha salido perfecto, ella es mucho mejor de lo que él había imaginado; Si le gustaba antes ahora… su corazón late muy deprisa cuando piensa en lo que vivió esa noche.

Mira su reloj, es muy tarde y mañana debe de madrugar. Aún no puede creer que esto no haya sido un sueño… ¡Ha sido real! Sarada es real. Ya no es solo una chica invisible que había conquistado un trocito de su corazón: ahora ella pertenece a su realidad. Y sabe como siente, sabe como huele, sabe como besa…

Esta noche esta seguro de que soñara con ella, debe irse a dormir por que sino mañana no rendirá en el trabajo. Busca su teléfono para programar su alarma a las siete, regresa a la chaqueta y lo encuentra en uno de los bolsillos. Esta apagado unos segundos después de encenderlo, un pitido anuncia que tiene tres llamadas perdidas, las tres de un mismo número desconocido

Mira de nuevo su reloj y considera que ya es muy tarde para devolver la llamada. Mañana lo hará desde el trabajo. Lo que no sabe Boruto es que la persona que ha llamado jugará un papel importante en su vida en los próximos días

.

.

.

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, si siguen teniendo dudas déjenlas en los comentarios, ACLARO: HIMA Y BOLT NO SON HERMANOS EN ESTE FIC Xd...Bye los quiere Chiky :D cuídense y esperó que les guste este Fic . Ustedes me motivan a escribir . DEJEN REVIEW


	5. Cotilleos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece al escritor BLUE JEANS. Yo solo la adapto**

 **Aclaración: Universo alternativo**

 **Advertencia: Habrá aparición de Ocs (con apariciones menores), quizás, algunos cambios como que en esta historia Bolt y Himawari no son hermanos (tampoco los pondré como pareja :P), etc. Bueno responderé las dudas que dejen en los comentarios (Si es que dejan uwu)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **A la Mañana siguiente, un día cualquiera de Marzo.**

Tres chicas bromean sentadas sobre las mesas de un aula. Ríen sin reparos, a veces gritan y susurran, hablan de mil y un rumores de la escuela. Como los rumores sobre el chico de segundo año, del que se rumorea que ya se ha liado con una nueva chica, seria la novena este año. A aquella rubia de último año dicen que le gusta el profesor de Historia, dicen por ahí que El maestro de Filosofía esta en amoríos con la maestra de lenguaje, etc.

La campana suena anunciando que las clases van a comenzar. A primera, Matemática

-¿Y Sarada?- pregunta Chou Chou al advertir que su amiga aún no llega.

-Se habrá quedado dormida. Seguro que se ha pasado toda la noche con ese chico…-dijo algo picara Yodo

En ese momento el profesor de matemática aparece por la puerta. Las tres chicas siguen sentadas sobre las mesas, que para colmo ni siquiera son sus lugares en clase.

-Buenos días Sugus. ¿Podrían hacer el favor de sentarse como personas normales? El hombre inventó la silla por algún motivo. Por favor vayan cada una a sus respectivos lugares.

Sugus: Ese era el apodo que aquel hombre de cabello negro y gafas oscuras, había puesto al cuarteto que ocupaba la esquina izquierda del final de la clase.

-Señor Aburame ¿Por qué nos ha llamado Sugus?- quiso saber Yodo el primer día que escuchó su nuevo apodo

-Porque estoy cansado que tener que mencionar su nombre, una por una cada vez que les llamo la atención. Así me ahorro trabajo- señaló aquel hombre mientras seguía leyendo su extraño libro.

-Ah, pero ¿Por qué necesariamente Sugus? ¿Es porque somos tan dulces, sabrosas y llamativas como esos caramelos eh, profe?- intervino Himawari, en tono de broma guiñándole un ojo a su profesor.

-Pregúntenle eso a sus novios. Son sugus porque cada día vienen a clases vestidas de colorines y a veces me cuesta pasarlas. Como me pasa a mí con algunos Sugus.

El resto de la clase rompió a carcajadas mientras las cuatro chicas enrojecieron, pero también terminaron riendo como los demás y aceptando con humor el nuevo apodo, que les ha puesto su maestro de matemáticas.

Chou Chou, Himawari y Yodo por fin se bajan de las mesas y ocupan sus asientos. El profesor de matemáticas esta a punto de cerrar la puerta para comenzar la clase cuando a toda velocidad y por el hueco que aún queda, Sarada entra a clase.

-Señorita Uchiha, la clase de deporte es a la cuarta hora- indica inexpresivo aquel hombre- Ahora Matemática, ¿recuerda? Con la participación de sus amigas las derivadas.

-Perdóneme, señor Aburame. Hubo demasiado tráfico

-Esperó que no haya estado toda la noche por ahí de fiesta. Ocupe su lugar y respire hondo.

Sarada no hace caso a la ironía de su profesor y camina hacia su mesa. La verdad es que se ha quedado dormida y ha perdido el autobús. Su padre la ha tenido que llevar al instituto y en el trayecto apenas han cruzado palabra. Esta recienta la discusión de anoche. "todo a su tiempo" piensa la chica.

La cuarta Sugus completa el grupo ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigas. Las tres mantienen una media sonrisa en sus bocas. Sarada no sabe que pasa.

-¿Qué?- se mira el pantalón, pero la cremallera de su vaquero esta cerrada-¿Por qué me están mirando así?- Yodo toma la palabra-

-Chicas ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Creen que lo ha hecho?

-¿Hacer que cosa?-pregunta Sarada sin entender nada

-Bueno tu sabes…-dijo Himawari con la mirada picara, levantando sus cejas de manera graciosa

El chico que esta delante de Himawari, gira la cabeza y la mira con cara de asombre. Luego exhibe una sonrisilla

-¡Mira para adelante!- le dice la joven, totalmente sonrojada y con un poco de vergüenza de que hayan escuchado su comentario.

El muchacho obedece y se vuelve a armar la conversación entre amigas con el ruido de fondo de las explicaciones del profesor de matemáticas.

-Bueno… ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?-insiste Himawari, con tono mucho más bajito

-Nooo- dice Sarada con un tono casi inaudible

Chou Chou observa a su amiga y al verla tan sonrojada, trata de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Déjala ya, Himawari. ¿Lo pasaste bien verdad, Sarada?

La protagonista de la conversación matutina asiente mientras sonríe. Y en voz baja les cuenta por encima su cita con Boruto.

-¡Que romántico!- dice entusiasmada Chou Chou tras oír la historia de Sarada

-Me alegro de que hayas encontrado un chico así, amiga- añade Yodo

-Tienes tanta suerte ¡Encima es guapo!...-interviene Himawari- Bueno ¿Ya son novios?-pregunta mientras le quita el envoltorio a una paletita y se lo mete a la boca.

El profesor de matemática llama a Metal Lee, el chico que esta delante de Himawari con el que tuvo antes una pequeña discusión.

-Bueno supongo que lo somos ¿no?- dice dubitativa Sarada

-Da igual la denominación: es tu chico y ya esta ¿Qué mas da la palabra que usen para definirse?

-Claro lo importante es que se quieran, que salgan juntos, que disfruten juntos…

-…y que lo hagan juntos…-interrumpe Himawari a Yodo en voz baja lo suficiente para que las otras tres chicas la escuchen, tras dar una chupada a su caramelo mientras Sarada se ruborizaba haciéndola sacar una sonrisa

-Ya dejen de molestarla, lo hará cuando ella quiera y este preparada- dice Yodo muy bajito mirando a Sarada

Sarada respira hondo. No se siente cómoda cuando sus amigas hacen ese tipo de bromas, con respecto a las relaciones, sin embargo sabe que solo lo hacen para molestarla, así que lo dejara pasar…

-Chicas, ya dejemos ese tema…-concluye Sarada con una mueca

\- Si tienes razón, mejor hablemos de otra cosa…-señala Yodo mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa

Y las cuatro sugus se quedan en silencio por primera vez en la clase. Metal Lee no ha conseguido resolver bien el ejercicio de matemáticas que el maestro le ha puesto en la pizarra y vuelve a su sitio cabizbajo. Cuando llega a su sitio se encuentra con la mirada de Himawari, quien sigue degustando de su caramelo. Ella se da cuenta de que el chico la observa y le guiña el ojo. El muchacho sonríe, pero vuelve a ponerse serio cuando Hima le saca la lengua. Metal Lee se sienta y mira hacia delante

-Bueno ya que el joven Lee no ha conseguido resolver este ejercicio, propio de un niño de siete años, probaremos fortuna y le daremos la alternativa al joven Yamanaka. Así que, Inojin Yamanaka, salga a la pizarra y demuéstrenos

Inojin no se ha dado cuenta del aviso del profesor. Desde el otro extremo de la clase tiene los ojos puestos en ella. Cuando cree que le mira, rápidamente los aparta y huye de aquellos ojos ónix. Es extraño, siente tanto por dentro cuando la ve, que no sabe como explicar sus emociones. Nota una punzada en su interior, algo así como ¿mariposas?

-Señor Yamanaka, puede bajar de las nubes y acudir a resolver el ejercicio

El chico rubio ve que su prima, desde la otra punta del aula, le esta haciendo gestos para que despierte y salga a resolver el dichoso ejercicio. Por fin se da cuenta y como quien despierta de un largo sueño, vuelve a la realidad. Con algo de torpeza se dirige a la pizarra.

En el camino sigue pensando que no puede continuar así, que tiene que hacer algo. Lleva mucho tiempo tratando de decidirse a romper su silencio y cree que es el momento. Estaba decidido tiene que decirle a Sarada que la quiere, que la quiere desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Tiene que hablar. Su corazón se lo indica. Pero el corazón de Inojin, ese corazón de adolescente enamorado se hará añicos en cuestión de horas

 **Esa misma mañana, en la redacción de una revista de música**

Boruto, ha llegado temprano, como tenia pensado. Quería cuanto antes ponerse a redactar la entrevista que el día anterior había hecho a Mirai. Desde las nueve de la mañana lleva oyendo en su grabadora la conversación con la cantante. Incluso grabada, su voz es especial y bonita. Es una chica única…

Boruto admira la sinceridad de Mirai. En su cortísima experiencia como periodista esta acostumbrado a que la gente acuda a los tópicos de siempre para solventar una entrevista: la típica promoción para vender discos. Mirai no es así, no huye de la verdad ni dice lo políticamente correcto. Tampoco la ve como una de esas personas que dicen ser sinceras porque dicen lo que piensan. Lo que uno piensa no tiene por que ser la realidad ni tiene porque ser sincero. Definitivamente ella es muy diferente a los demás.

Boruto pulsa stop en la grabadora. Piensa ahora en Sarada ¿existía química entre ellos? Eso parecía. La noche anterior habia parecido un sueño. Todo como si fuera una película, si su cita de anoche fuera una película de seguro seria una comedia romántica. El tropiezo, la rosa por el suelo, el desfile…el beso. El primer beso. Posiblemente, ahí el director gritaría "corten"

Posiblemente la película de Boruto y Sarada terminaría con el primer roce de sus labios y una música romantica de fondo con cierto toque pop, como "ilusionas mi corazón". De pronto el rubio siente unas ganas enormes de ver a la linda chica de cabello azabache.

-Baja de tu nube, Bolt- el joven periodista no se da cuenta que su jefe acaba de entrar.

-Estoy en tierra firme con los pies siempre en el suelo- Señala el chico dando un par de golpes en el suelo- ¿Qué desea?

-Pues hay novedades. Tengo dos noticias para ti: una buena y una mala

-…empecemos por la buena entonces

-Tendrás la tarde libre

-¡Vaya, si que esta generoso…! ¡Gracias! ¿y la mala?

-Te necesito esta noche- Boruto frunce el ceño extrañado

-¿Para?

-Ha llamado el representante de Mirai. Ayer al final no hicimos las fotos para la revista. No se a donde fueron ni quiero saberlo, pero dejamos el trabajo por la mitad

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo? De las fotos se encarga Jay

-Si él como siempre, hará las fotos. Pero quieren que estés presente

-¿Jay quiere que este presente?

-Jay ha aceptado, aunque no de buena gana. La que quiere que estés presente es Mirai

Una noticia inesperada. Ella quería que estuviese en la sesión de fotos…¿Para que?

-Bueno… ¿pero debe ser de noche?

-Si no quiero que Jay se enoje por andar cambiando sus planes, después de todo el ya tiene la idea para la sesión y no cambiare su plan de trabajo. Ellos han aceptado, así que se verán esta noche.

En ese momento el teléfono de Boruto suena. Ve el numero de la pantalla, es el mismo que ayer le llamo tres veces. Se disculpa de su jefe y sale del despacho y contesta

-¿Si…?- contesta el joven

-Hola, Boruto soy yo- Bolt reconoce esa voz

-¿Mirai?

\- Si, veo que me recuerdas…

-Claro, no hace ni 24 horas que nos vimos. Mi memoria empieza a flojear, pero no llega a tanto… ¿Cómo tienes mi teléfono?

-Llame ayer a la redacción de tu revista y me lo dieron.

-Veo que es sencillo conseguir mi teléfono particular

-No tanto, tuve que usar todos mis dotes. Hasta le cante a la chica que me atendió para que me crea que era "Mirai Sarutobi"

-Y te creyó

-Si-afirmó sin mucho entusiasmo- Te llamé ayer…

-Lo lamento, cuando vi tus llamadas ya era tarde y no quería molestar

-No me habría enojado

-No sabía que eras tú…

-Bueno es que te llame para saber como te fue en tu cita

La razón era esa… ¿Simple curiosidad? ¿Cortesía?

-Pues sí. Al final no necesite justificación. Muchas gracias por llevarme sin ti no hubiera llegado a tiempo

\- En realidad si llegaste tarde era mi culpa. Me alegro que saliera bien…No solo llame por eso, quería pedirte que vengas a la sesión de fotos, aunque supongo que ya te dijeron

-Si me lo dijeron. No entiendo que podría hacer yo ahí, pero iré

\- Ahora yo te doy las gracias. Pareces una persona muy agradable y me transmites mucha confianza quería que dieras tu punto de vista sobre las fotos

\- Si crees que puedo ayudar ahí estare, nos veremos esta noche

-Perfecto. Un beso, Boruto…Hasta la noche

La cantante cuelga primero. Mientras Bolt continúa con el móvil en la mano. Esta pensativo. Aquella chica es realmente agradable y se siente muy cómodo con ella, desde la entrevista de ayer. Sin embargo el ya tiene chica. Y le gusta mucho. Le apetece mucho ver a Sarada, le encantaría besarla ahora mismo. Suspira. No puede dejar de pensar en ella. Y de pronto se le ocurre una idea. Saca una libretita donde tiene diferentes números de distintas tiendas. Tras dos bips, una mujer responde. La conversación dura cinco minutos escasos. Satisfecho, pero necesita algo más. Entra en el despacho de Kiba Inuzuka

-Jefe ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Si, claro…dime, Bolt

-No tengo mucho trabajo y como hoy iré a la sesión de fotos ¿Le importa que me vaya a la una?

-Claro, no hay problema

-Muchas gracias jefe

El joven rubio de brillantes ojos azules cierra la puerta del despacho de su jefe y sonriente se va a terminar el reportaje de la cantante de cabello con mechas rojas…

Definitivamente Sarada se llevara una sorpresa…

.

.

.

Hola si estuve desparecida por motivos personales pero ahora si continuare los dos fics que tengo…En fin espero que les guste y si a Hima-chan decidí hacerla un poco más atrevida espero no les mporte pues recalco que es un Universe-alternative. Bueno Bye dejen review…Los quiere chiky


End file.
